Ronso Healing Technique
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tidus gets hurt by a fiend, Kimahri has a way to heal him. Kimahri/Tidus WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR THIS PAIRING. KIMAHRI x TIDUS


I do not own final fantasy X

WARNING THIS IS YAOI

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

warning YAOI KIMAHRI/TIDUS

Ronso Healing Technique

Kimahri has a secret healing technique and after Tidus is attacked by a fiend he uses it with some surprising results.

Tidus had been injured by a fiend. The fiend had been dealt the final blow by Yuna but when the fiend died it release poisonous blades. The blades flew at Yuna but Tidus took the hit and it left 9 deep cuts on his body. Tidus cried out in pain and his body began to feel like it was on fire.

No one's healing spells were working on him, even the wounds would not heal. Yuna was afraid he was going to die. Kimahri stood up and picked Tidus up, earning a groan of pain. "Kimahri will help him." He said before racing off. The others were about to run after the ronso but Yuna stopped them. "I trust Kimahri will be able to help him."

Kimahri took Tidus a good distance away. He looked down at the young human, he had protected Yuna, he could not let him die. He stripped the boy of his clothes. The Ronso's eyes roamed the boy's body. He had a massive cut along his torso 2 cuts on each arm, and 2 cuts on each leg. The boy's natural scent was being over powered by the poison.

"Kimahri will heal you human but Kimahri asks you do not speak a word of this technique." Tidus gave a weak nod. Kimahri took Tidus's arm and began to lick over the wound. Tidus moaned in pleasure. The wound began to close. "Kimahri?"

Kimahri couldn't deny that Tidus was cute his face flushed red. It was not well known that Ronso saliva could be used for healing. As Kimahri licked Tidus's arm his wounds began to heal and the poison was slowly cleansed.

Kimahri moved over to the other arm, and Tidus was whimpering in pleasure. The Ronso's tongue felt amazing on skin and the tingly feeling that was left. Once Tidus's arms were healed the Ronso moved to Tidus's chest. Kimahri noticed that Tidus's nipples were erect. The Ronso couldn't help but chuckle. Tidus looked at him eyes swirling with emotions.

Kimahri trailed his tongue over the wound, and Tidus groaned in pain mixed pleasure. The wound was very deep. Kimahri worked his tongue over the wound and it began to close. Kimahri was happy to hear Tidus moan in pleasure.

Once Tidus's torso was healed he moved lower. He was a bit disappointed that Tidus was soft, but he had to heal the boy that was his first priority. He started licking at Tidus's legs and began to heal him. Tidus moaned in pleasure. After he healed both legs he pulled back.

When he pulled back he nearly growled. He was hit with a strong scent of arousal. He looked and saw Tidus's hard manhood, twitching and wet.

'The poison had to be binding his arousal.' Kimahri was now fully aroused and he wanted to have this human. Kimahri removed his clothing and freed his hard manhood. He spread Tidus's legs and moved in between them. Tidus moaned as Kimahri touched his aroused manhood. Kimahri covered Tidus's body with his own and inhaled. He growled in pleasure. "You seem to be in pain still do you want Kimahri to heal you?"

Tidus moaned at Kimahri's words. "Yes please heal me, I need you Kimahri."

Kimahri felt something spark inside him. He liked knowing Tidus needed him. Kimahri trailed his tongue back down Tidus's body and was soon face to face with Tidus's erection. Kimahri licked the blondes manhood and Kimahri loved hearing Tidus's moans. He then consumed Tidus's arousal and Tidus arched his back and screamed Kimahri's name. Kimahri sucked Tidus's manhood and Tidus chanted his name.

"I'm gonna cum." Tidus moaned Kimahri just purred around his manhood. Tidus came and Kimahari drank his milk.

Tidus was left panting his manhood spent. He felt Kimahri move then felt the Ronso's arousal press against his hole. He groaned as the huge hot rod was pushed into him. Tidus moaned in pain mixed pleasure. Kimahri stroked Tidus's growing arousal trying to ease his new mate's pain.

Tidus relaxed as he heard the growls of pleasure from Kimahri. Kimahri pushed all the way in his balls smacking Tidus's rear.

Tidus moaned and wrapped his arms around Kimahri's neck. Kimahri growled his approval and started to hump the blonde male hungrily. Tidus moaned in ecstasy his manhood was fully aroused and dripping. "Cum…Cum for Kimahri." Kimahri growled out and Tidus moaned.

"Kimahri I'm going to cum ah ah ah ah I'm cumming!" Tidus came between their bodies. Kimahri growled as Tidus clamped down on him, but he had to hold back just a little longer. He flipped Tidus over onto his stomach and started thrusting harder.

Tidus gasped at the quick change of position but moaned as Kimahri fucked him harder, his sweet spot was found and his mind went blank. Kimahri reached beneath his blonde mate and fisted the newly formed arousal. Tidus let out a soundless cry and clamped down harder on Kimahri.

Kimahri growled in pleasure he used his tail to replace his hand and used both hands to tease Tidus's erect nipples. The two horny males came together, but as Kimahri came he bit Tidus's shoulder. He sucked hard as he filled Tidus up with his cum.

Tidus came his seed spraying over Kimahri's tail. Kimahri rolled over so he wouldn't crush his mate. He pulled Tidus close the blonde male tried to catch his breath. "Kima…hri?"

"Just rest I will clean you up and we will head back to the others." Tidus obeyed and Kimahri cleaned every inch of Tidus's body with his tongue. He redressed Tidus and restored his own clothing. He held the young blonde and enjoyed the scent of their mating. Once Tidus was awake the two walked back to the group.

"Hey Kimahri, do you think we can do that again, you know without me getting hurt by a fiend?" Tidus asked his face red.

"Yes." Kimahri said. Tidus smiled and walked a little closer to Kimahri. 'As if Kimahri would be satisfied with just one round Kimahri intends to fuck his mate again and again.' Kimahri thought then he smirked. "But you must come to me for all your healing needs."

Tidus blushed and agreed. The Ronso was very happy.

The end


End file.
